Nez pour nez, dent pour dent!
by nathdawn
Summary: Si vous avez du flair, en tombant nez à nez, vous saurez reconnaître votre moitié, peut-être même l'embrasser? Mais à la fête foraine, ceux qui ont une dent contre vous pourraient bien en profiter, quand les néons s'éteignent ..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Ce texte, qui sera un two-shot, est écrit spécialement pour Lisen, ma Mugi-choupinette qui m'a demandé un Usopp/Kaku.**

**J'espère qu'il te plaira...**

**Bonne lecture à toi et aux autres aventureux de ces lignes...**

* * *

**Nez pour nez, dent pour dent!**

C'était un soir d'été, la chaleur caniculaire avait du mal à baisser alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Usopp était arrivé le premier devant l'entrée de la fête foraine et faisait de grands signes à Luffy, Nami, Zoro et Sanji qui venaient droit sur lui alors qu'il remisait au fond de sa besace son téléphone portable. Ils avaient décidé de s'octroyer une soirée de détente alors qu'ils venaient de finir leurs examens de fin d'année avec plus ou moins de réussite. Mais décrocher un diplôme d'ingénieur à l'École Navale n'était pas de tout repos, la charge de travail était colossale et il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas organisé une telle sortie. Et ce soir, ils étaient bien décidés à en profiter. Chacun avait revêtu une tenue légère, t-shirt et pantacourt, short et brassière pour la jolie rousse.

Le parc d'attractions itinérant était immense, une large allée traversait la grand place sur toute sa longueur, bordée tout du long par les manèges, les loteries et les roulottes de restauration. À l'entrée, la grande roue symbolisait le départ des festivités, on la voyait de loin et tout au nord, des montagnes russes imposantes fermaient la fête. Et derrière tout ça, les caravanes des forains prenaient tout l'espace de l'esplanade.

Après les salutations enjouées, il fallut emboîter le pas à Luffy qui, comme à son habitude, était débordant d'énergie et s'extasiait devant chaque stand, toujours plus pressé de découvrir le suivant. Les autres le suivaient tant bien que mal à travers la joyeuse cohue des familles en goguette, s'évertuant à suivre des yeux son chapeau de paille qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

« Luffy! cria Nami. Attends-nous ou alors on ne te retrouvera jamais dans cette foule!

- Mais dépêchez-vous, on va tout louper! »

En effet, beaucoup de gens avaient évité les heures chaudes et à présent, une foule chamarrée et braillarde se pressait de toutes parts. Les rires et les cris étaient couverts par moments par la musique des manèges, les coups de klaxons, les bruits électroniques,... Et les lumières criardes des néons attiraient les passants comme des papillons ensorcelés par une ampoule, ça flashait, ça brillait, ça clignotait, bleu, rouge, jaune, blanc...

Et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe déambula quelques mètres pour s'arrêter prendre les tickets aux autos-tamponneuses. Usopp monta dans une voiture avec Sanji, Nami et Luffy dans une autre et Zoro seul dans une troisième. Quand la sirène retentit, ce furent des cris de joies et une belle empoignade entre les cinq amis qui se poursuivaient et se rentraient dedans à qui mieux mieux.

Ils rigolaient sans discontinuer quand soudain, la voiture d'Usopp et du blond fut violemment percutée sur le côté et se retrouva bloquée contre la rambarde.

« Quel est le con?... grogna Sanji entre ses lèvres pincées sur sa cigarette éteinte.

- Alors la bleusaille, même ici vous êtes nuls? »

Sous la surprise, les yeux du métis s'écarquillèrent. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, tomber sur Lucci, ce troisième année qui ne se lassait jamais de les ridiculiser.

« Va te faire foutre! » aboya Sanji.

L'autre se contenta de ricaner et fila en marche arrière, riant de voir ses deux ennemis tenter de se dépatouiller pour se remettre dans le sens de la marche. Il se moquait tellement qu'il ne fit pas attention aux deux autres voitures qui fonçaient sur lui et fut pris en sandwich avec une violence qui le secoua sévèrement.

« Bande de..., grogna ce dernier.

- Salut Lucci!, cria Luffy en agitant sa main avec son éternel sourire géant.

- La forme? » demanda Zoro avec un sourire un coin qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace sardonique.

La réplique acide de Lucci fut couverte par la sirène de fin de tour et chacun rejoignit le bord de la piste. Mais à peine arrivés, Zoro et lui se saisissaient par le col, bien décidés à continuer la joute face à face. Ils n'étaient pas loin de s'envoyer le premier coup quand Usopp et Luffy se précipitèrent sur leur ami alors que Kaku s'interposait devant Lucci.

« Allez les gars, pas de grabuge ou on va se faire virer. »

Kalifa, que personne n'avait encore remarquée, s'avança elle aussi.

« Calmez-vous, il y a des policiers partout et les forains n'aiment pas qu'on pourrisse l'atmosphère. »

Sa remarque fit mouche car les deux hommes se reculèrent non sans se lancer un regard provocateur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'altercation avait lieu entre eux. Depuis le début, Lucci ne supportait pas ce petit groupe bruyant et joyeux qui semblait manquer du cruel sérieux qui était de mise dans leur école. Non, ils n'avaient rien à faire parmi eux, ce n'était pas leur place. Lui était issu d'une grande famille d'ingénieurs et d'architectes navals depuis plusieurs générations. Sa famille avait fait fortune dans ce milieu et ces moins que rien ne méritaient pas d'entrer dans cet établissement prestigieux. Kalifa venait aussi d'une de ces illustres familles. Il aurait voulu tous les faire renvoyer, ce type aux cheveux verts qui dormait en classe, le fumeur dragueur, le gosse bruyant, la rousse colérique et surtout ce trouillard de métis. Si seulement...

« Salut Kaku!

- Salut Usopp, content de te voir! »

Si seulement ces deux-là n'étaient pas devenus amis! Lucci fusilla le roux du regard. Quel besoin avait-il eu de se porter volontaire pour aider l'autre menteur dans ses révisions? Une idée de leur professeur Franky et voilà, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble des heures durant et semblaient s'apprécier, un peu trop d'ailleurs, au grand dam de Lucci. Il avait des vues sur Kaku depuis longtemps mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé qu'ils se rapprochent autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, se montrant poli et courtois et maintenant entre eux une sorte de distance, chose qu'il ne semblait pas garder avec le métis aux histoires plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire comme attraction à présent? lança le roux à la cantonade en rajustant son éternelle casquette sur sa tête.

Sanji le regarda bien en face à travers l'écran de fumée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

« Et vous?

- On n'a pas décidé...

- Ben faîtes donc, histoire qu'on soit sûrs de ne pas vous croiser.

- On pourrait aussi passer la soirée ensemble et oublier nos différents. »

Sanji ricana face à la candeur du jeune homme.

« T'as de l'humour! Hors de question de... »

Mais Kaku n'écoutait déjà plus, il empoigna le poignet d'Usopp et fonça en le traînant derrière lui.

« On va au Train Fantôme! »

Les autres n'étaient pas encore remis de la surprise qu'ils étaient avalés par la foule. Nami et Kalifa leur emboîtèrent le pas plus calmement.

« Ben alors, vous venez? Si on les perd, on ne les retrouvera jamais avec ce monde. »

Et c'est ainsi que la bande se dirigea vers l'attraction décorée d'un diable et de squelettes, s'ignorant les uns les autres autant que faire se peut mais la tension était palpable.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Usopp suivait tant bien que mal. Ses amis allaient les détester et il allait encore se prendre un coup de Nami, à n'en pas douter. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que Kaku se retourne vers lui un bref un instant pour lui sourire. Et il le lui rendit, convaincu par les grands yeux chocolats, se contentant d'accélérer.

Le brun se souvint de leur première rencontre, à la cantine alors qu'il racontait une de ses aventures à ses amis, le jour où il avait sauvé cinq enfants de la noyade en plongeant dans un lac gelé et ceci au péril de sa vie. Leurs éclats de rire avaient été troublés par un importun.

« Si c'était vrai, ton nez aurait gelé et serait tombé! Pas vrai... Long Pif? »

La parole venait d'un élève à la table voisine, aux longs cheveux noirs qui les regardaient avec dédain. Un troisième année très fier de sa personne et toujours entouré d'une cour qui le suivait partout. Son père était influant, ses chèques aussi, et personne n'osait défier ce fils trop gâté. Usopp était plutôt habitué que l'on se moque de son nez anormalement long et il choisit d'ignorer la pique; inutile de s'attirer des ennuis. Il avait bien assez de se soucier de ses résultats médiocres alors que cette école représentait le rêve de toute une vie: travailler sur la construction de bateaux. Tout aurait pu en finir là mais c'était sans compter sur ses amis présents.

« On t'a pas sonné! », répondit Sanji en le toisant derrière sa mèche blonde.

Mais alors que Lucci se levait, imité par Zoro qui se redressait en le toisant, il fut hélé par un nouvel arrivant, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

« Hé Lucci, c'est de moi que tu parles avec ce surnom? Pas très flatteur. »

Ce dernier eut un moment d'hésitation. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de son ami dont l'appendice nasal n'avait rien à envier au frisé. Cet ami qu'il espérait mettre un jour dans son lit mais qui, bizarrement, résistait à ses attraits.

« Kaku? Non, je... Et où t'étais? On t'a attendu.

- Le prof m'a retenu au sujet d'un projet...

- Aucune importance. Je me casse, ces blaireaux me coupent l'appétit.

- Comme tu veux, moi je meurs de faim! »

Lucci avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant s'installer à la seule place de libre à la table des premières années mais n'avait pas épilogué, bouillant de rage. Kaku s'était alors présenté aux plus jeunes avec bonne humeur alors que ses condisciples suivaient leur leader. Et quand il s'était retrouvé face à Usopp, il avait éclaté de rire, louchant sur leurs deux nez, ce qui avait brisé la glace avec le petit groupe inséparable.

Puis le tutorat imaginé par Franky et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient noué une amitié un peu distante en public du fait de leurs bandes respectives qui ne se supportaient pas. Mais quand ils étaient seul à seul, ils pouvaient se permettre de plaisanter et de discuter sans aucune barrière, de tout et de rien et même se confier des fragments de leurs vies respectives.

Usopp revint à la réalité alors qu'ils arrivaient à la caisse et que le rouquin achetait deux billets.

« Attends, je vais payer le mien.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Allez, magne-toi avant que les autres débarquent. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à deux dans un petit wagon qui semblait enveloppé de deux ailes de chauves-souris qui ne permettaient que de regarder droit devant soi. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir les autres qui arrivaient à la caisse quand le manège se mit en marche.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le wagon s'ébranla et poussa deux portes battantes garnies d'une tête de mort et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir, les sons de la fête remplacés par une musique lugubre et des cris effrayants. Usopp déglutit difficilement; il détestait ce genre d'attraction, les ténèbres, le bruit et même ces courants d'air factices lui faisaient dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Il y faisait frais, bien plus qu'au-dehors, augmentant son sentiment de malaise.

_Je sens que ma maladie de n'entre-pas-dans-un-tunnel-qui-fout-le-trouillomèt re-à-zéro me reprend!_

Soudain, le wagon tourna sur lui-même et ils se retrouvèrent face à un visage de sorcière éclairé par une lumière verte, échevelée, le nez crochu orné d'une verrue et qui braillait des incantations. Usopp hurla et se colla contre Kaku qui sourit au contact de la cuisse chaude contre la sienne. Mais le métis ne semblait même pas le remarquer, les yeux exorbités devant une prison où un squelette en haillons semblait tendre ses doigts osseux vers eux.

_Et un... et deux... et trois... Usopp, tu respireras..._

« Usopp, ça va? »

Ce dernier sembla se rappeler de la présence du roux au son de sa voix qui avait doucement parlé à son oreille. Il redressa le menton dans une attitude bravache. Il était un trouillard né, mais s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il aurait voulu le cacher, c'était à ce jeune homme qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir.

« Mais bien-sûr que ça va. Ce ne sont que des gugusses en plastique, pas de quoi... KYAAAHHH! »

Mais comme pour se contredire, ce hurlement faisait suite à la vue d'une énorme araignée qui avait semblé leur tomber dessus depuis le plafond, avant de remonter le long de son fil.

_Et quatre... et cinq... et six... Usopp, courage, nom d'une saucisse!_

« T'en fais pas, je suis là. »

Usopp sentit alors qu'on lui entourait les épaules et qu'une main tiède lui caressait doucement son bras nu, éveillant quelques frissons. Et paradoxalement, il avait soudain très chaud.

_Et sept... et huit... et neuf... Usopp,... Merde, je trouve pas de rime! C'est la peur qui me fait réagir ainsi. Oui... la peur... et pourquoi j'ai si chaud, moi? Ce n'est que Kaku. Et pourquoi..._

« AAAAAAAHHH! »

Cette fois, un cadavre dont les muscles écorchés vifs brillaient sous une lumière rouge, venait de crier en se dressant comme un ressort alors que le wagon tournait encore sur lui-même. Et sans réfléchir plus avant, le métis se blottit un peu plus contre son ami qui raffermit sa prise sur lui, et ceci pendant tout le temps de l'attraction. Et ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir presque imperceptible lorsqu'ils ressortirent à l'air libre et retrouvèrent la joyeuse folie de la fête foraine. Il aurait bien aimé profiter un peu plus, mais déjà Usopp se détachait de lui et sautait en marche, pressé de s'échapper de ce truc terrifiant.

Ils finirent par attendre les autres, assis sur une murette dans un silence pesant, le roux avec les mains posées dessus de chaque côté de ses hanches, l'autre les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et le regard du métis ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier sur cette main aux longs doigts qui semblait si proche, qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Il aurait voulu la saisir, y entremêler la sienne, prolonger ce contact sur sa peau qui à présent le picotait, là où Kaku l'avait touché. Il en avait tant envie et pourtant, il se l'interdisait.

En fait, Usopp réfléchissait et se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait bien remarqué auparavant que la présence du rouquin lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Il se mettait à bafouiller, se sentait bêtement rougir et il s'était même surpris à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre un exercice afin de prolonger leurs rencontres studieuses qui avaient lieu le soir depuis plus de six mois. Un temps où ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Usopp se laissait souvent emporter par son imagination et Kaku, au lieu de se moquer, renchérissait et les aventures devenaient des récits épiques, avec des éclats de rire partagés et ceci avec le frisson du secret. Car personne ne devait se douter de leur complicité, leurs amis en auraient souffert et eux aussi. On ne pouvait fraterniser avec l'ennemi, on ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de Lucci. Et pourtant...

Auprès de lui, il se sentait... comme lorsqu'il sortait avec Kaya. Ils étaient restés deux ans ensemble au lycée, il était si amoureux, elle si douce et elle aimait ses histoires, et il adorait les inventer pour elle. Puis la distance avait eu raison d'eux; il était venu à l'École Navale, elle était restée à l'autre bout du pays. Les lettres, les mails, le téléphone avaient comblé quelque peu la distance mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour rentrer chez lui plus souvent. Il vivait déjà difficilement au quotidien avec ses bourses et il savait que sa mère se saignait aux quatre veines pour qu'il suive les études de ses rêves. Alors, les mois filants, les contacts s'étaient faits plus rares. Puis Kaya lui avait avoué qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon et ils avaient rompu.

Depuis, cachant une douleur derrière ses histoires rocambolesques, il se consacrait uniquement à ses études, comblant un manque par le travail, s'interdisant de nouvelles rencontres, sauf celle-ci, qu'il n'avait pas prévue et qui déclenchait des sensations étranges. Parce que Kaku... était un homme! Était-ce normal de ressentir un penchant pour ce camarade gentil et qui lui ressemblait par bien des points, ne serait-ce que physiquement? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons, jamais! Sauf avec lui, avec son grand regard parfois naïf et il aurait presque fait un deuxième tour de train fantôme, rien que pour pouvoir le sentir si proche. Presque...

Ses pensées perturbées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leurs amis. Tous étaient hilares sauf le noiraud aux cheveux longs qui le gratifia d'un regard assassin dès qu'il sortit de l'attraction et se figea devant Kaku.

« Allez, assez joué, on y va! »

L'ordre ne laissait guère le choix de refuser et il était assez dangereux de le contrarier. Il pouvait entrer dans une colère violente, Kaku ne le savait que trop bien. Comme le rouquin allait le suivre à contrecœur, redoutant qu'il s'en prenne à Usopp, Luffy se ficha entre eux, un bras sur leurs épaules, sa bonne humeur semblant contagieuse.

« Si on allait manger? Je meurs de faim! »

Lucci allait refuser quand Kaku prit les devants. Il se surprit à oser le faire, surtout! Il savait que son ami lui en voudrait tant il ne supportait pas la moindre contrariété. Il était comme un monarque orgueilleux et insolent. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui dire non alors qu'il le draguait avec une impatience croissante. Il s'esquivait alors d'une pirouette, évitant de se retrouver seul avec lui, ravalant sa fierté en évitant de le rembarrer trop rudement ou l'offenser. Sauf ce soir.

« Je meurs surtout de soif. Si on allait prendre un pot? proposa le rouquin, tout sourire.

- C'est parti alors! » s'écria le petit brun en s'élançant vers la friterie, aussitôt suivi par la bande.

Kalifa força Kaku à ralentir le pas, laissant les autres prendre quelques pas d'avance.

« À quoi tu joues? Tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contredire Lucci.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui. Puis on ne fait rien de mal, on va juste boire un verre avec des amis de l'école.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais ne fais pas comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu sais qu'il a des vues sur toi et il pourrait bien te rendre la vie impossible. Tu te souviens d'Hermep qui avait juste mis son avis en doute, une seule fois? Il l'a pratiquement poussé au suicide en le faisant virer pour possession de drogue. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'en prenait pas. C'est une chose de refuser ses avances, une autre de le provoquer avec un rival. Il peut bousiller ton avenir.

- Et quoi? Pour avoir la paix, faut que je passe dans son lit?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais évite qu'il sache que tu vas dans le lit d'un autre. »

Kaku aurait aimé la contredire mais il en était bien incapable. Sa famille n'avait ni les appuis ni les moyens de celles de ses camarades, il se devait de travailler plus que les autres, d'être le meilleur. Lors de son entrée à l'école, il s'était fondu dans la masse, décidé à bûcher et rien d'autre. Il connaissait Kalifa depuis le lycée, elle était amie de la famille de Lucci et il s'était retrouvé dans leur petit groupe élitiste presque par accident. L'avantage: un pouvoir au sein de l'établissement, même les professeurs les brossaient dans le sens du poil. L'inconvénient: une obéissance muette à leur meneur, au risque de se retrouver écarté du groupe... et même de l'École Navale. Les deniers de son père donnaient tous pouvoirs à Lucci et à ceux qui avaient le privilège de lui convenir. Au début, il s'était senti flatté; à présent, ça lui pesait, il avait soif de liberté.

La conversation s'arrêta. Nami avait déniché une table assez grande pour eux tous et chacun s'installa. Après que Sanji, Zoro et Lucci partirent chercher les commandes, Kaku en profita pour s'asseoir juste à côté du métis sous l'œil désapprobateur de son amie. Il eut droit à un regard menaçant quand les autres revinrent les bras chargés de plateaux mais le blond sourit quant à lui, ravi de se retrouver près de Kalifa avec qui il badinait gaiement, à peine installé.

La conversation allait bon train quand Luffy proposa de faire un tour sur les montagnes russes. Aussitôt Usopp, plus craintif que jamais, voulut s'y opposer.

« C'est stupide, on vient de manger!

- Ne fais pas ton trouillard! ricana le petit brun à l'éternel chapeau de paille.

- Je ne fais pas mon trouillard imbécile, celles-ci sont bien plus petites que chez moi et j'avais pris un abonnement.

- Et depuis quand on peut s'abonner à un manège itinérant? demanda Nami avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ben... chez moi, ça se fait, voilà tout. Et puis je viens de manger un hamburger bourré de mayonnaise, fallait le dire avant, j'ai la digestion lente.

- Ben voyons! » renchérit Zoro en rigolant.

Usopp allait se défendre quand son ami au nez proéminent lui coupa la parole.

« Je n'ai pas très envie non plus. Amène-toi, on va faire un tour de grande roue! On se rejoint ici tout à l'heure! »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le frisé se retrouva traîné par la bandoulière de son sac au pas de course, les autres encore figés sur leur chaise. En quelques secondes, les billets étaient pris et ils montèrent les derniers dans l'attraction qui se mit aussitôt en marche. Ils étaient assis dans une petite nacelle, un auvent de couleur les préservant de l'air devenu plus frais. Usopp se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Je sens que Lucci va en faire une jaunisse. »

Kaku haussa les épaules, bien décidé cette fois à agir à sa guise, se moquant des conséquences. Il en avait marre, marre de jouer un rôle, marre d'être tout le temps sur le qui-vive, marre de se sentir seul. Pour une fois, il souhaitait être égoïste et il n'était pas un lâche.

« Qu'il pense ce qu'il voudra, je ne suis pas à ses ordres.

- Ah non? Pourtant, vous êtes toujours fichés ensembles, il décide et tout le monde suit dans la seconde.

- Possible. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, c'est un ami, mais je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de son assentiment pour tout.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'un ami? Il est plutôt territorial, je trouve. »

Usopp n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre un ton mordant, limite accusateur. Au lieu d'énerver son interlocuteur, ce dernier eut un sourire espiègle.

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça te dérangerait? »

Usopp rougit et regarda ses pieds.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je ne vais quand même pas lui faire une scène de jalousie! Il fait ce qu'il veut... avec qui il veut... Merdeuh!_

« Je... j'en sais rien... mais j'ai pas trop envie qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Ni à moi encore plus qu'il ne le fait.

- Comment ça?

- Il est toujours sur mon dos, à me rabaisser. En un mot, il est chiant!

- HAHA! J'aurais du mal à te donner tort. Laisse-moi gérer ça, tu n'as rien à redouter de lui, je m'en occupe. Mais tu sais, ce serait un peu bête de gâcher ce moment où on est tous les deux à parler de lui.

- T'as raison. Regarde la vue, c'est magnifique!

- Et là, c'est la gare qu'on voit d'ici, ses nouveaux éclairages rendent drôlement bien depuis là. »

Ce disant, le roux en avait profité pour se coller contre son ami en pointant du doigt la construction illuminée. Le cœur d'Usopp s'affola en sentant la chaleur du corps appuyé contre lui alors qu'il était tout contre l'accoudoir. Il était nerveux, mais se sentait bien aussi. Il redoutait autant qu'il espérait. Pouvait-il se permettre de tomber amoureux? D'un mec en plus! Était-il prêt à affronter une partie de la société hostile aux relations entre gens de même sexe? Possible... Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de s'attacher une nouvelle fois, de souffrir encore, comme pour Kaya. Et puis Lucci, l'école, ça faisait beaucoup de désagréments. Trop pour lui.

La roue s'élevait et semblait vouloir toucher la pleine lune, les sons se faisaient moins forts, les néons laissaient la place aux étoiles. Une seconde au sommet, et elle redescendait vers les rires, la lumière, puis tout recommençait. Ils se laissaient bercer par le spectacle et la douceur du voyage en apesanteur.

Alors que la nacelle s'élevait à nouveau, la roue s'arrêta, les laissant profiter de la ville éclairée sous leurs pieds. Tout était scintillant, brillant, une multitude de points de lumières mouvants ou inertes qui se croisaient sans cesse.

« Usopp...

- Oui quoi? »

Mais alors qu'il se tournait légèrement, il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa nuque et des lèvres effleurer les siennes. Une douceur, une timidité, rien de brutal ou d'imposé, il pouvait juste se reculer ou dire non. Et pourtant... pourtant, il ferma les yeux et accentua la pression, ouvrit à peine la bouche pour goûter ce baiser du bout de sa langue. C'était bon, chaud, humide, une saveur du cola bu tantôt, un souffle tiède qui semblait lui caresser le palais.

Puis la douceur se fit gourmandise, les lèvres se pressant et se caressant, les langues se découvrant, se contournant, la main se raffermissant sur ses cheveux, un bras encerclant sa taille, alors que ses propres doigts s'accrochaient au T-shirt afin de les rapprocher encore plus. Et les secondes semblaient des heures, le temps s'était arrêté, l'espace figé, seuls au monde.

Mais la roue s'ébranla à nouveau et ils entamèrent la descente. Usopp en profita pour se détacher et repoussa le rouquin doucement, presque à regret. Le regard de ce dernier s'attrista quelque peu.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, murmura Kaku en baissant piteusement la tête.

- Hein? Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça? C'était... c'était chouette. Mais inutile que tes amis nous voient et que tu t'attires des ennuis. Car ce serait le cas, n'est-ce pas? »

Usopp n'était pas dupe, la réputation de Lucci n'était plus à faire, des rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs.

« C'est la seule chose qui te gêne? Rien à foutre d'eux! J'en avais envie depuis longtemps, tu sais. Mais je ne savais pas... je n'osais pas... enfin, tu sais quoi. »

Usopp le regardait, sceptique. Parlait-il du grand con désagréable?

« Euh, non, je sais pas.

- On est deux mecs.

- Ah oui, ça! Ben je savais pas non plus que je pourrais aimer embrasser un garçon. Mais je crois que... moi aussi, j'en avais envie depuis un moment. »

Kaku retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Il avait aimé!

Lui avait toujours été gay, une évidence depuis longtemps. Et le métis lui avait plu dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il aimait écouter ses histoires et quand leur professeur lui avait parlé de tutorat, il s'était immédiatement porté volontaire. Il n'avait pas grand espoir que le jeune homme fut homosexuel, ce qui s'était avéré quand il lui avait un peu parlé de sa petite amie avec qui il avait rompu quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait l'air si désespéré alors. Et Kaku s'était juré qu'il la lui ferait oublier et à force de parler, de blaguer, ils avaient sympathisé, se découvrant beaucoup de points communs. Et ce soir, la pression des examens étant passées, les vacances étant là, il s'était dit qu'il devait tenter sa chance.

« T'as vu, dit Kaku, on remonte. On remet ça?

- Avant, j'aimerais faire un truc.

- Oui, quoi? »

Et Usopp frotta son long nez contre celui de son compagnon.

« Bisou esquimau! »

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire, et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, avides de se découvrir une nouvelle fois. Une étreinte. Des baisers. Des caresses plus légères que la brise. Prendre le temps, savourer l'instant éphémère.

Lucci était en bas, une fourmi dans la foule, une ombre, un fantôme. Pour quelques instants, il n'existait plus, il serait bien temps de s'en soucier plus tard. S'ils avaient pu l'apercevoir d'où ils étaient, ils se seraient rendus compte de son visage fermé, ses mâchoires serrées.

_Menteur de mes deux, tu vas me le payer! Et toi Kaku, je te jure que tu me supplieras!_

(à suivre)

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir...**

**La suite bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite et fin...**

**Certaines scènes sont violentes, le rating est justifié, considérez-vous comme prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Nez pour nez, dent pour dent! (2)**

**.**

**.**

Kaku et Usopp s'embrassaient, leurs lèvres gonflées, les joues rosies. Ils profitaient de chaque seconde, le tour de grande roue se terminerait bientôt et alors, tout s'arrêterait. Et ils en avaient si peu envie, l'un comme l'autre.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant leur vrilla les tympans, un vacarme qui ressemblait fort à plusieurs explosions simultanées dont le souffle fit vaciller la grande roue et les projeta d'un côté du siège. Celle-ci s'arrêta de tourner dans un grincement de métal et les cris des autres passagers.

« KYAAAAHHHH! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'égosilla le métis en s'accrochant un peu plus à son amant.

- J'en sais rien, y'a plus de courant. »

En-dessous et autour d'eux, ce n'était que hurlements de terreur dans une nuit noire, juste éclairée par l'astre lunaire. Leur nacelle était pratiquement au sommet.

« Kaku, j'aime pas ça.

- T'en fais pas, c'est sûrement une panne de secteur.

- Et les explosions?

- Peut-être une conduite de gaz. On n'a plus qu'à attendre. T'entends? Ce sont les sirènes des secours, on voit les gyrophares. Ils vont nous sortir de là.

- Ouais, ben qu'ils se magnent! »

Kaku le serra un peu plus contre lui. Les ténèbres avaient tout englouti, les musiques s'étaient tues, juste des cris d'enfants, des parents qui tentaient de rassurer leur progéniture, des forains qui haranguaient... Un chaos, des incertitudes, un sentiment de catastrophe imminente… Tout ce qu'il fallait espérer, c'est que les gens ne paniquent pas car au vu de la foule présente, ça pourrait bien mal finir.

Le rouquin se pencha un peu, tentant de distinguer le sol dans les ténèbres seulement éclairées par l'astre lunaire et ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Regarde en bas, on dirait une fumée luminescente, un peu verte. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe. »

Le métis suivit son regard.

« C'est bizarre, on dirait que ce n'est pas de la fumée, plutôt comme un brouillard qui reste au sol.

- Peut-être des produits chimiques dont la densité serait plus lourde que l'air.

- Heureusement qu'on est en hauteur alors. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que c'est. Sans doute un laboratoire clandestin... une arme chimique de l'armée... ou bactériologique... »

L'imagination prolifique d'Usopp partait dans tous les sens.

« Hum... je ne crois pas qu'on trouverait ce genre d'installation en pleine ville.

- Va savoir. Peut-être que l'État se sert des égouts, ou d'anciens tunnels de métro...

- J'en sais rien mais jette un œil, on dirait que ça se dissipe. Mais qu'est-ce que foutent les secours, on n'entend plus les sirènes, ils devraient être là... »

Kaku sortit son portable de sa poche.

« Merde, pas de réseau.

- Moi non plus. S'il y a des blessés, ils ne s'occuperont de nous que dans un moment. J'espère que nos amis vont bien.

- Oui, j'espère aussi. Tu sais, on risque d'attendre des heures ici, on pourrait descendre par nos propres moyens, voir si on peut aider.

- Mais t'es malade? C'est un coup à se tuer! morigéna le frisé.

- Je suis pompier volontaire chez moi, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que des gens ont besoin d'aide. Peut-être nos amis. Et il y a plein d'enfants ici, on doit leur porter secours. Regarde, avec la lune, on voit parfaitement les barreaux métalliques, la descente sera rapide et assez facile, j'en suis sûr. De la nacelle, on suit le rayon jusqu'au centre en marchant sur les croisillons et de là, on n'aura plus qu'à descendre par l'échelle intégrée au pilier.

- Ou alors on se casse la gueule et on s'écrase au sol!

- Très bien, si tu préfères, tu peux toujours m'attendre ici pendant que je vais chercher de l'aide.

- Tu déconnes? Depuis quand j'aurais besoin d'aide? Je suis le roi de l'escalade d'échafaudage! Je te suis!

- Génial! Par contre, il nous faudrait un couteau pour se débarrasser de cet auvent.

- J'ai un canif! »

Usopp sortit fièrement de sa besace une petite lame. Le roux lui sourit et commença à découper la toile. Dès que ce fut fait, ils purent accéder facilement au rayon d'acier. Kaku aida son ami à se hisser tout en luttant contre le léger balancier, puis une fois que le frisé y fut à cheval, celui-ci lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à son tour. Ils suivirent l'axe de la roue qui descendait en pente douce avec prudence, rampant et s'accrochant à l'acier et poussèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement en arrivant à l'échelle. Ils continuèrent alors leur progression un peu plus rapidement, dévalant les barreaux réguliers.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du sol, ils remarquèrent que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, perturbé uniquement par les cris des gens toujours prisonniers de la grande roue. La brume étrange s'était dissipée et ils distinguaient des corps partout, allongés sur le sol ou dans des positions improbables. Des débris jonchaient les alentours, des attractions entières avaient chaviré sur le flanc, telles des épaves échouées sur une plage. Il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit avec précision, la pauvre clarté de la lune ne diffusant qu'une lueur argentée, ne parvenant pas à percer les ombres.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la terre ferme, leur vue s'était habituée aux ténèbres et le chaos était impressionnant, le silence encore plus. Pas une voix, pas un geignement, rien. Juste des corps inertes et muets allongés ça et là.

« Mon dieu, tous ces gens, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? »

Usopp ne répondit pas à la question purement rhétorique du rouquin, la gorge bien trop nouée par la terreur. Car à présent, il faudrait s'avancer, s'approcher des gisants, des blessés, des morts sûrement. Et des enfants, il y avait sûrement de nombreux gamins dans ce carnage. Avant même de commencer, il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Mais il fut bientôt distrait de ses sombres pensées.

« Argh! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur?, demanda Usopp en se bouchant le nez.

- C'est celle de la chaire qui brûle. »

Kaku avait à peine desserré les dents. Oui, il connaissait. Il avait été appelé une fois sur un incendie… seul le père s'en était sorti avec un de ses fils. Sa femme et leurs deux autres enfants avaient péris. Et quand enfin ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps, il avait vomi ses tripes rien qu'aux effluves funestes qui s'en dégageaient. Ses collègues lui avaient dit que c'était le métier qui rentrait. Jamais il n'avait pu l'oublier.

Ils pouvaient apercevoir clairement un énorme incendie au sud du parc, et d'autres plus petits ici et là dont les flammes dévoraient les ours en peluche et les poupées aux visages déformés par la chaleur. Et ces même brasiers léchaient les victimes humaines à portée, les consumaient, les engloutissaient, dégageant une fumée épaisse et âcre.

« Viens Usopp, on va tenter de se rendre utiles. »

Ce dernier s'était contenté de hocher la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avançaient péniblement, s'arrêtant devant les corps qu'ils trouvaient, cherchant un pouls qui n'existait plus. Aucun survivant au pied de la roue… c'était impensable!

« Celui-ci aussi est mort, déclara Kaku d'une voix sourde, accroupi à côté d'un homme.

- Alors pourquoi il grince des dents?

- Quoi?

- Ben oui, écoute! C'est bien lui qui grince des dents!

- Merde, t'as raison. Mais que... »

La victime en question venait de s'asseoir brusquement et avait attrapé au vol le poignet d'Usopp qu'il serrait plus fort qu'un étau. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager mais sans succès. Il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, la poigne semblait se raffermir sur lui.

« Lâchez-moi! Vous me faites mal!

- Attend, je vais t'aider! »

Mais ils avaient beau s'escrimer sur les doigts du blessé, ils n'arrivaient pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Pourtant, il était en piteux état, maculé du sang qui s'écoulait de coupures plus ou moins profondes et l'épaule semblait déboîtée ce qui lui donnait une allure distordue. Et malgré cela, il s'en servait comme si de rien n'était, sa main toujours accrochée au métis.

« Il... il va me casser le bras! »

Usopp paniquait, la douleur lui déformant les traits alors Kaku ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et envoya son poing à pleine volée dans le visage du type. Ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas, se contentant de tirer son prisonnier vers sa bouche déjà ouverte.

« Putain, il va me mordre!

- Couché! »

Et alors qu'il hurlait l'ordre qu'on donne classiquement à un chien, le rouquin se releva et lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Usopp put enfin se libérer et recula dare-dare sur les fesses. L'homme aurait dû être assommé mais il se redressait déjà sur les genoux, se traînant vers eux au ralenti.

« Mais il a bouffé quoi au dîner, ce connard? grogna Kaku.

- La même chose qu'eux, je crois... »

Usopp, la voix tremblante, désignait du doigt des gens qui se relevaient. Une multitude de gens. Certains avaient un membre arraché, d'autres la peau calcinée et tous faisaient ce bruit de grincement de dents. Leur démarche semblait incertaine, ils traînaient les pieds ou même rampaient sur le ventre ou sur leurs moignons sanguinolents, tous dans leur direction avec une lenteur effrayante.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! vociféra le roux en observant ce qui se passait.

- Ben j'en sais rien... mais il est temps de filer! clama le métis en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- D'accord... mais par où? »

En effet, des corps reprenaient vie de toutes parts. Lorsque certains étaient trop proches d'autres, ils s'empoignaient avec force grognements et se mordaient, jusqu'à s'arracher des bouts de chaire. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants qui étaient souvent les premières victimes des adultes mais qui compensaient leur peu de force avec une rapidité de mouvements et ainsi, pouvaient fuir... dans leur direction.

Une femme était à environ cinq mètres d'eux, le ventre ouvert, les vêtements imprégnés de sang, et elle traînait derrière elle ses intestins répandus sur le sol. Un pas de plus, et elle trébucha sur ses viscères, s'étendant de tout son long dans un bruit spongieux. À cette vue, Usopp éclata de rire, un rire nerveux qui le secoua tout entier. Kaku le regardait médusé mais l'urgence de la situation lui intima d'agir. Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et le tira derrière lui, comptant fuir entre les manèges par une zone sombre bien moins fréquentée. Le fait de se remettre en marche fit taire le métis qui s'accrochait à présent comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Alors qu'ils allaient parvenir à l'étroit passage entre une loterie et un manège pour enfants, deux hommes se dressèrent devant eux, leurs mandibules grinçantes se faisant entendre tellement ils étaient près. Le rouquin ne prit qu'une seconde pour aviser de la situation, son regard se détourna vers la droite et il saisit au vol le gigantesque marteau qui servait à déterminer sa force en tapant sur un tronc d'arbre factice. Il lâcha Usopp, empoigna la masse à deux mains et fonça sur les assaillants qu'il mit à terre en un coup, sa force décuplée par la peur et la rage. Car il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi heureux que dans cette grande roue, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui voler ça, ni Lucci, ni ces... choses.

Le chemin libéré, ils se glissèrent entre les ombres, puis avisant une caravane déserte, s'y enfermèrent.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il leur avait fallu quelques minutes pour récupérer. Usopp semblait hébété, fixant le vide sans rien voir. Kaku s'approcha et le métis ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand son compagnon le serra contre lui. Puis enfin, il se laissa aller à trembler entre ses bras chauds et apaisants. Tous deux s'accordèrent ainsi quelques secondes, profitant de cet instant si précieux, se réconfortant un tant soit peu. L'horreur de la situation les dépassait, c'était surnaturel mais pourtant bien réel.

Puis le métis gigota afin de sortir une petite lampe torche de son sac et la pauvre lumière leur fit du bien.

« Kaku, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Usopp quand il put se reprendre quelque peu, légèrement honteux de s'être laissé ainsi aller devant lui. Il se devait d'être fort, au moins autant que lui semblait l'être.

« J'en sais foutrement rien. On dirait... des morts qui reviennent à la vie. Je suis sûr de moi, le mec n'avait plus de pouls.

- Mais comment... que... Tu veux dire que ce sont des zombies?

- Je ne sais pas, appelle-les comme tu veux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas normal. Et surtout qu'on a intérêt à faire gaffe, ils sont dangereux. Mais quoi qu'ils soient, on s'en sortira.

- T'arriverais presque à me le faire croire. »

Kaku se recula à peine et prit son visage entre les mains, embrassant chastement les lèvres tremblantes devant lui. Rien n'avait de sens, sauf ce qui se passait entre eux. Tant d'espoirs, tant d'attentes, ça ne pouvait se finir ainsi, pas alors qu'ils se découvraient amoureux. Cette épreuve les souderaient, ils survivraient, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La volonté contre la fatalité!

« Il faut y croire, hors de question qu'on meurt ici! Pas maintenant! On va tenter de trouver de quoi se défendre, l'idéal serait un gros fusil.

- Ou une boîte à outils.

- Hein? »

Usopp s'arracha à l'étreinte et se précipita dans un coin, tirant à lui une grosse caisse de métal.

« Génial! Tout ce qu'il faut pour le grand Usopp, bricoleur de génie et tireur d'élite hors pair! »

Kaku sourit devant la tirade, soulagé qu'il reprenne confiance. Il faudrait qu'ils soient solides pour espérer en réchapper. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Trop de monde, trop de prédateurs et il était clair que de proies, ils devaient devenir chasseurs. Il se sentait prêt à tout, même à tuer afin que rien ne puisse les séparer. Le protéger. Les amener en lieu sûr. Il devait bien y avoir un endroit épargné par toutes ces horreurs grinçantes. Ils le trouveraient, le doute n'était pas permis.

« Tu vas fabriquer un fusil avec une clé à douille?

- Mais non, j'ai bien mieux! »

Et de son éternel sac, il sortit une fronde.

« Tu comptes affronter des zombies avec un bout d'élastique?

- Exactement! Ça plus ces écrous et ces vis. Je peux te dire que celui qui se prendra ça en pleine tronche aura du mal à s'en remettre. Et amène ton marteau. »

Kaku le lui tendit et en quelques secondes, il était transpercé de clous de charpentiers et ressemblait à présent à une masse d'armes du Moyen-Age ornée de pics tueurs.

« Bon boulot Usopp!

- Merci. Mais... tu crois que ça suffira?

- On va faire en sorte que oui. Maintenant qu'on est dans les caravanes, on devrait rencontrer moins de monde. Faut en profiter pour dégager d'ici.

- Attends... on peut pas se barrer en laissant nos amis ici. »

Kaku sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Tu as vu ce qui se passe. Il y a peu de chance qu'ils s'en soient sortis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien-sûr que c'est possible, on est en vie, non?

- Oui mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi ni comment. Et je ne tiens pas à le savoir en personne.

- Ce doit être ce brouillard, on n'a pas été en contact, et quand on est parvenus au sol, il s'était dissipé.

- Et si ce n'est pas ça? S'ils nous attrapent? Je... je ne veux pas tout perdre Usopp, nous,... toi. »

Le métis se redressa, affichant une opiniâtreté déconcertante.

« Moi non plus. Mais je ne m'en irai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il est advenu de mes amis. S'ils sont des monstres, on partira. Mais dans le doute, ils prévoyaient d'aller aux montagnes russes; avec un peu de chance, ils se sont retrouvés en hauteur, comme nous. Et s'ils vont bien, ils vont tout faire pour venir me chercher.

- C'est de la folie! Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi? S'ils vont bien, ils se sont sûrement déjà barrés!

- J'ai confiance en eux. Ils ne me laisseraient pas dans cet enfer. »

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes de silence, s'observant droit dans les yeux. Kaku avait de nombreuses fois jalousé les liens de la petite bande qui semblaient indéfectibles, rien à voir avec ceux avec qui il traînait, dont le seul but était de plaire à Lucci. Ils étaient inséparables, se chamaillant pour tout mais aussi très solidaires, surtout dans les épreuves. Si l'un était attaqué, c'était courir le risque de se retrouver avec tout le groupe à dos. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui énervait tant Lucci, il n'arrivait pas à les faire plier. Les cadets s'étaient même attirés la sympathie de certains professeurs, comme Franky et Robin. Et la sienne, il devait bien l'avouer. Il finit donc par capituler.

« Ok, on va jeter un œil. Mais si on ne les trouve pas rapidement, on se sauve.

- Merci. »

Et ce fut le métis qui embrassa les lèvres qui le tentaient tant. Il pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de son amant mais il ne les connaissait pas comme lui. Il savait qu'ils mettaient peut-être leurs vies en jeu pour rien mais il se devait de vérifier. Il le leur devait.

Un autre baiser. Un pacte venait être signé.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient sortis discrètement de la caravane, se fondant dans les ombres, avançant pas à pas afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les montagnes russes étaient au nord, à l'autre extrémité de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Par instant, ils distinguaient ce qui se passait sur la grande allée centrale, toujours des morts qui semblaient se relever, oubliant leurs blessures, la douleur, le sang. Et ils se battaient, grognaient, se mordaient, se déchiquetaient. Uniquement à ce moment-là, leurs dents cessaient de grincer pour mordre ou hurler. Les deux amis se seraient crus dans un gigantesque repère d'insectes grouillant et discordant. Ils avançaient épaule contre épaule, leurs mains agrippées à leurs armes de fortune.

Soudain Usopp stoppa et chuchota:

« Regarde là, c'est l'endroit où on a mangé. S'ils sont restés dans le coin, on devrait y jeter un œil.

- D'accord mais de loin, si on se fait repérer, on est foutus. »

Ils s'avancèrent un peu, jusqu'à l'angle de la roulotte-restaurant. Tout était renversé, cassé, brisé. Les aliments avaient été piétinés par des pas traînants, ignorés par des zombies qui préféraient se sustenter de la chaire encore fraîche de leurs congénères. Le spectacle était aussi terrifiant que répugnant. Kaku se pencha à l'oreille du métis.

« Je vais voir depuis l'autre coin, reste là. »

Et il fila sans un bruit. Il restait tapi dans l'ombre quand soudain, il reconnut à deux pas, une longue chevelure noire et un débardeur blanc. Le cœur du rouquin s'affola et il avança de quelques pas.

« Lucci! Content de te voir, où est Kalifa? »

Mais tout à la joie des retrouvailles, il n'avait pas prêté attention à un léger bruit qui aurait dû l'alerter. Quand son ami se retourna, il était trop tard.

Lucci avait une partie du visage arrachée près de son oreille, on pouvait voir un peu d'os de sa mâchoire inférieure. Le sang en dégoulinait, imbibant ses vêtements et un côté de sa chevelure. Et ses dents frottaient les unes contre les autres, grinçaient au point de menacer de se briser.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sembla à Kaku qu'il l'avait reconnu, ses yeux semblaient s'être allumés l'espace d'un instant.

« Lucci? »

Mais il ne put en dire d'avantage, en un pas de géant, l'autre le déséquilibra et le fit tomber au sol. Sous l'effet de surprise et du choc violent, le jeune homme au long nez avait lâché son arme et, maintenu dos sur le macadam, il tentait de le repousser à deux mains sans parvenir à le faire bouger. Ce fut encore pire quand l'autre se saisit de ses poignets et réussit à les immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main. Kaku fut tenté d'appeler Usopp à l'aide mais il risquait d'attirer l'attention et de le mettre en danger aussi.

Le zombie pesait de tout son poids sur lui et n'eut aucun mal à lui écarter les jambes en s'aidant de ses genoux. Kaku se demanda un instant ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'il crut comprendre, sentant quelque chose de dur se frotter contre son propre bas-ventre. De sa main libre, Lucci dégagea son érection de sa gangue de vêtements et se démena de plus belle.

« Putain Lucci, arrête! »

La panique aidant, il avait ouvert la bouche, tentant de réveiller la conscience de son ami mais mal lui en prit car ce dernier fondit sur elle. Kaku crut qu'il allait le dévorer mais en fait, il sentit une langue plonger à la rencontre de la sienne. Un baiser. Sauvage. Dur. Violent. Immonde. Morbide. Au goût de sang et de chair putride qui lui donnait la nausée. Il étouffait. Il avait beau tenter de se débattre, en vain, ça ne semblait qu'exciter l'autre d'avantage. Son dos et l'arrière de son crâne râpaient sur le sol granuleux, provoquant une douleur sourde.

Et ce fut encore pire quand il sentit qu'une main se glissait sur son pantalon et malaxait avec brutalité son sexe flasque, menaçant de le lui arracher s'il n'avait pas été quelque peu protégé par les deux épaisseurs de tissus. Il avait si mal, son membre malmené, ses testicules broyés!

Mais le zombie n'avait plus ses facultés, il se laissa glisser vers le bas et tenta de pénétrer l'intimité encore recouverte de vêtements. Il se déhanchait avec hargne, grognait contre la bouche de Kaku, sa main gauche avait déchiré son t-shirt et ses ongles écorchaient jusqu'à lui arracher des lambeaux de peau sur son torse et le flan. La droite avait lâché ses poignets, et serrait à présent sa gorge, la griffant au passage. Le sexe dur progressait malgré les habits qui brûlaient l'anneau de chaire, y pénétraient à peine, la douleur enflait puis refluait à chaque coup de boutoir. Le roux manquait d'air, assailli par cette langue qui profanait sa bouche, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, il allait mourir, se faire violer, avant ou après son trépas. Il ne pouvait lutter, l'autre était trop fort, trop enragé. Il sentit ses larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, puis dévaler le long de ses tempes. Une trace humide de sa douleur, de son dégoût, de sa terreur, tout cela à la fois.

_Usopp, j'aurais tellement voulu..._

Alors qu'il allait abandonner et se laisser engloutir par les ténèbres, il se sentit soudain libéré du corps qui pesait sur lui. Il cligna des yeux, toussant, appelant de l'air dans ses poumons avant de voir son amant qui dominait de toute sa hauteur Lucci, affalé au sol, son érection encore bien visible, qui tentait de se relever par des gestes maladroits. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Usopp brandit un spray de déodorant. Kaku eut envie de rire, un rire fou face à la situation. C'était vrai qu'il puait mais...

Néanmoins, son rire ne jaillit jamais de ses lèvres contusionnées, le frisé appuya sur le bouton, déclenchant un pschitt puis une flamme vacillante alluma le jet de gaz. Un long brasier sembla s'échapper de sa propre main qu'il dirigea sur le zombie qui ressembla en quelques secondes à une torche humaine qui hurlait. Et pourtant qui tentait encore de se relever, une main tendue vers Kaku, toujours au sol. Usopp maintint le jet de flammes jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'effondre enfin, sa chaire semblant fondue, méconnaissable. Il balança le spray et se précipita auprès du rouquin qu'il aida à se relever, la lumière attirait déjà toute une horde de monstres.

« Debout Kaku, faut qu'on se barre! »

Le soutenant, ils s'enfuirent par où ils étaient venus.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une autre caravane et s'étaient barricadés à l'intérieur. Usopp alluma sa lampe, fit asseoir Kaku sur une chaise et entreprit de faire la revue de ses blessures. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, sa gorge tuméfiée et striée de griffures, les lambeaux de son t-shirt bleu ciel étaient couverts de sang.

_Le sien ou celui de Lucci?_

Il souleva délicatement le tissu, découvrant de longues estafilades superficielles qui suintaient. Au moins, il n'était pas grièvement blessé. Mais il avait ce regard absent, le corps apathique comme s'il n'était pas avec lui, ce qui lui était insupportable.

« Kaku? »

L'autre sembla se réveiller, comme sortant d'un cauchemar éveillé. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put prononcer une syllabe, les larmes s'échappant, les sanglots lui serrant la gorge. Aussi, Usopp le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il pensa bêtement que son ami avait égaré sa casquette, qu'il la regretterait. Une idée idiote à côté de l'horreur vécue tantôt. Il ne comprenait que trop bien sa douleur présente, celle d'avoir perdu un ami, d'avoir failli... Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu arriver, il préférait s'attarder sur des futilités.

Il n'avait rien entendu de l'agression, ne s'était douté de rien mais, apeuré de rester seul trop longtemps, il était venu le rejoindre. Et là, la scène avait déclenché en lui une colère sans nom. Il avait toujours détesté Lucci mais pas au point de le tuer, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il lui avait asséné un violent coup de pied pour l'éloigner puis sans même réfléchir, il avait allumé son déodorant et créé ainsi un mini lance-flammes. Et il l'avait tenu le temps que l'autre ne bouge plus, qu'il n'en reste qu'une masse noire informe sur le bitume, sans éprouver la moindre pitié ou compassion. Juste l'empêcher de toucher celui à qui il tenait tant.

À présent l'adrénaline retombée, il avait peur, peur que Kaku ne le rejette pour avoir tué son ami, peur de ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face après avoir assassiné un être humain. Mais il songerait à sa propre culpabilité plus tard, pour l'instant, seul son amant comptait et c'était à lui de s'en occuper, de l'aider, de l'aimer. C'était sa prérogative.

« Kaku, faut qu'on soigne tes blessures. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se laissant faire docilement, les larmes se tarissant peu à peu pour faire place à un mutisme obstiné. Usopp lui ôta le t-shirt poisseux de sang coagulé puis entreprit de désinfecter ses plaies avec du matériel qu'il avait déniché dans la salle d'eau. Il tentait d'être le plus doux possible même s'il le sentait tressaillir lorsqu'il insistait sur les endroits les plus amochés. Il recouvrit de quelques pansements les endroits qui saignaient encore puis alla chercher un nouveau vêtement dans une armoire, un polo un peu trop grand que le rouquin enfila.

Puis le silence. Le métis avait agi, il ne savait que dire, redoutant d'entendre. Alors, il attendait debout et les bras ballants, anxieux de la suite des événements. Kaku finit par lever son visage vers lui, il était pâle mais ses grands yeux chocolats avaient retrouvé leur éclat.

« Merci Usopp.

- Tu... tu vas bien?

- Oui, grâce à toi.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir tué ton ami. »

Kaku l'interrompit avec un sourire triste.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, il était déjà mort. Ce... ce n'était plus lui. Bon, assez pleuré, faut qu'on se remette en route et qu'on fuit cet enfer.

- Mais cette fois, on ne se sépare plus!

- Promis. »

Usopp se pencha sur lui et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres meurtries. Ils profitèrent quelques instants de la chaleur de l'autre puis quittèrent leur cachette main dans la main.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avançaient pas à pas, se méfiant du moindre bruit ou mouvement. Les zombies continuaient de déambuler au hasard et leurs rangs s'éclaircissaient... grâce à leur propre sauvagerie, ils se déchiquetaient ou se démembraient à la moindre occasion. Les scènes étaient plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres. Les bruits et les odeurs encore plus, les grognements, ces grincements de dents incessants et surtout ces relents fétides de viande brûlée et putréfiée car il semblait que les cadavres animés pourrissaient sur pied, à vous en donner la nausée. Et partout cette odeur de sang ferreuse.

À un moment donné, ils arrivèrent sur un espace ouvert, juste à côté d'un carrousel à l'ancienne, chevaux de bois et dorures. Comme ils avançaient dans l'ombre, ils tombèrent soudain nez à nez avec un gamin d'à peine un mètre. Celui-ci les regardait, figé, le regard exorbité.

« Merde, c'est un gosse! » gémit Usopp qui, à la simple idée de frapper un enfant, s'épouvantait.

Mais Kaku ne semblait pas de cet avis, levant sa masse devant lui, prêt à lui en mettre un coup au moindre mouvement.

« Ne le vois pas ainsi. Le gamin est mort, paix à son âme. Mais cette chose là devant nous ne connaît ni la pitié ni la peur. Alors n'hésite pas si besoin. »

Le ton du rouquin avait été froid et détaché. Usopp se demanda s'il allait bien mais après l'épisode précédent, il comprit qu'il valait mieux se convaincre que les monstres en face d'eux n'avaient plus rien de ce qu'ils avaient été avant. Ni les inconnus, ni Lucci, ni ce gamin qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Euh... on fait quoi là?

- On avance et on cogne les premiers.

- Super plan... mais tu te souviens, tous les gosses qu'on a vu sont rapides, bien plus que les adultes.

- Sauf que celui-ci fait la moitié de leur taille. Rapide ou pas, il va se prendre ce marteau en pleine poire! »

Kaku avança d'un pas quand tout à coup, le petit se mit à vagir, d'une voix très aiguë qui les fit sursauter. Un seul coup d'œil de côté et ils virent arriver une horde hurlante d'enfants qui fonçaient sur eux. Le rouquin ne prit pas une seconde pour réfléchir et asséna un violent coup pour faire taire le braillard, les clous s'enfonçant dans son épaule et sur le côté de sa tête. Les pointes se retirèrent avec un bruit de succion. Au moins, le petit monstre ne beuglait plus, s'écroulant au sol. Usopp détourna le regard de la petite victime, le cœur au bord des lèvres et regarda Kaku un bref instant. Et son regard impassible le terrorisa d'autant plus. Mais il n'était plus temps de s'attarder, les enfants se rapprochaient et ils ne pourraient jamais tous les stopper.

« Kaku, on dégage!

- Vas-y, je te suis! »

Ils contournèrent le manège par l'arrière pour aussitôt s'apercevoir que d'autres gamins arrivaient de toutes parts, ils allaient être cernés. Ils obliquèrent à gauche et grimpèrent sur la plate-forme entre les chevaux de bois, seul lieu déserté par les mini-zombies.

« Usopp, attends! Regarde, on dirait qu'ils ne peuvent monter, la marche est trop haute. »

En effet, les petites mains griffaient le socle du manège, ne trouvant pas de prise pour s'y arrimer. Et ils s'acharnaient, en vain mais sans non plus faillir, obnubilés par leurs proies qui semblaient si proches. Et leurs rangs grossissaient, toujours plus.

« T'as raison. Mais faudrait pas qu'ils comprennent qu'ils le peuvent en passant par l'escalier à côté de la caisse.

- Ben on va pas attendre de voir s'ils sont intelligents. On monte sur le toit et on se débrouille pour progresser en hauteur.

- D'acc... d'accord. »

Kaku fit la courte échelle à son ami puis monta à son tour. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les alentours et ils pouvaient même distinguer les montagnes russes qui n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Le roux désigna la foule dans l'allée centrale.

« Ce serait bien si on pouvait les occuper gentiment pendant qu'on file.

- Comment? Tu veux qu'on leur lance des magazines?

- Non mais c'est peut-être le moment de me prouver ton adresse avec ta fronde. Si on en dégomme quelques uns, il y a des chances pour que l'appel du festin les distraie un petit moment. Le sang et ceux qui leur paraissent faibles semblent les attirer. »

Et du menton, il désigna la curée juste en-dessous, les zombies les plus proches se jetant sur le corps du gamin qu'il avait mis à terre. Usopp détourna rapidement les yeux, le temps n'était pas à la sensiblerie.

« Très bien, admire le travail! »

Il chercha dans son sac et sortit des clous, des vis, des écrous... Il en mettait une petite quantité dans le réceptacle de cuir, étirait l'élastique puis lâchait tout. Il tira plusieurs fois, faisant mouche à chaque tir et ce qu'avait prévu Kaku se produisit au-delà de leurs espérances. Ce fut bientôt une cohue indescriptible, une tuerie sauvage où même les enfants qui les encerclaient un peu plus tôt allaient prendre part, attirés par l'odeur de sang.

« Bien joué Sniper! C'est maintenant qu'on file! »

Depuis le carrousel, ils sautèrent sur une roulotte de loterie, puis celle des jeux vidéos, puis celle de la pêche au canard... Les surfaces étaient glissantes et irrégulières et ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de chuter, ne devant leur salut qu'à l'un qui rattrapait l'autre au dernier moment. Les montagnes russes étaient toutes proches mais le prochain toit était trop haut pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Il leur fallait redescendre. Ils se laissèrent alors glisser à l'arrière d'une baraque à bonbons mais à peine eurent-ils touché le sol qu'ils entendirent une cavalcade: les enfants monstres n'avaient pas abandonné la chasse.

« On fonce! beugla Usopp. Faut qu'on atteigne les rails avant eux! »

Et sans plus se poser de questions, ils cavalèrent droit devant, esquivant d'autres zombies adultes bien trop lents pour les attraper ou les cognant au passage d'un coup de masse ou d'un jet de fronde tiré en pleine course. Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir les derniers mètres, une véritable barrière de monstres grinçants leur coupait la route. Derrière, les gosses arrivaient. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

« Usopp, Kaku, attrapez cette corde! »

Le métis leva les yeux, ils étaient juste en-dessous d'un rail et c'était la voix de Zoro, il en était sûr! Il en aurait hurlé de joie, au moins un de ses amis était vivant!

Mais n'ayant guère le temps de se réjouir, ils agrippèrent le filin et se laissèrent hisser, distribuant des coups de pieds à ceux qui manquaient de les attraper. Enfin parvenus au sommet, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les rails, tentant de reprendre leur souffle haletant après leur course échevelée.

« Bon sang Usopp, t'étais obligé d'en ramener d'autres, tu crois qu'on n'en avait pas assez? »

Nami lui criait dans les oreilles après lui avoir donné une bonne claque derrière la tête.

« Tu penses qu'on s'amusait peut-être? répondit le frisé sur le même ton. Je te signale que si on est là, c'est pour vous!

- Mais c'est très gentil ça! renchérit Luffy tout sourire comme à son habitude.

- Et surtout incroyable de ta part. On t'imaginait déjà à vingt kilomètres d'ici, détalant comme un possédé, boosté par la terreur.

- La ferme Sanji! »

En disant cela, ils souriaient. Se lancer des piques était leur façon à eux de montrer qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Ils étaient tous là, sains et saufs.

« Vous êtes les seuls rescapés? demanda Kaku.

- Non, répondit Zoro. D'autres sont réfugiés dans la tour de commande du manège et défendent l'accès. On vous a aperçus juste avant que vous ne descendiez du toit. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas avec Lucci et Kalifa? »

Kaku se détourna et Usopp choisit de répondre, accablé par la vérité.

« Lucci est devenu l'un d'eux. Pour Kalifa, on ne sait pas mais on suppose qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Vous en êtes sûrs?

- Oui, euh... »

Kaku releva la tête et répondit.

« Lucci m'a attaqué, sans Usopp, j'y serais passé.

- Et je l'ai tué. Enfin,... une deuxième fois. »

Les autres les regardèrent médusés l'espace d'un instant, puis Sanji prit la parole.

« Non pas que je mette en doute vos paroles mais pour un mec mort deux fois, il tient plutôt bien sur ses jambes…

- QUOI?! », hurla Usopp, les yeux exorbités.

Tout le groupe se retourna vers la grande allée. Des dizaines de zombies étaient juste en bas et là, ils voyaient progresser... ceux qui le faisaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ils claudiquaient, rampaient sur leurs membres arrachés, les chaires à vif, maculés de sang ou encore noircis par le feu.

Lucci était à la tête de cette « Cour des miracles des enfers », les vêtements brûlés, la peau fondue, les cheveux partiellement carbonisés. Et pourtant il avançait, debout, ses mouvements raidis par ses tissus cartonnés, ses pieds raclant le sol, reconnaissable partiellement, seule la moitié de son corps avait été victime du feu meurtrier, l'autre compensait... et il progressait vers eux.

« Mon dieu, non... »

La plainte de Kaku faisait écho aux pensées de ses amis présents. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de les mettre à terre, hors d'état de nuire? Et ils étaient des centaines, progressant vers eux et entourant le manège. Ils étaient cernés par une marée mouvante de chaire, d'os et de dents.

« On ne s'en sortira pas, on ne pourra pas leur échapper. »

Les mots enroués étaient sortis de la bouche de Nami qui pleurait en silence en se serrant contre Luffy. Chacun portait son regard sur la foule inhumaine en-dessous d'eux, ravalant son effroi, espérant un miracle qui sur le moment, leur semblait bien utopique. Et même s'ils parvenaient à s'enfuir, personne ne savait ce qu'il en était des alentours, est-ce que toute la ville était victime de cette horreur? Existait-il un endroit où se réfugier? Les réponses étaient dans les ténèbres.

Zoro finit par briser le silence.

« On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, autant attendre le lever du jour. Allons rejoindre les autres. »

Chacun lui emboîtait le pas, le cœur un peu lourd. Usopp jeta un dernier coup d'œil en bas, désespéré.

« Espérons qu'ils n'arrivent pas à monter jusqu'ici... »

Il finissait à peine le dernier mot qu'ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent, un corps tomber au sol devant eux, comme s'il provenait directement du ciel. Par réflexe, ils levèrent les yeux, distinguant dans la pénombre d'autres rails juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Était-il tombé de si haut? Sans doute un survivant mais au vu de la chute qu'il venait de faire, c'en était fini pour lui. Un mort de plus.

Le petit groupe était statufié, n'en avaient-ils pas vu assez? Après quelques secondes de silence, Zoro se retourna vers ses compagnons.

« On va le balancer en bas, inutile d'attendre de voir s'il peut devenir un zombie. »

Personne n'avait osé le contredire, même si l'idée d'offrir le corps en pâture aux monstres les scandalisaient, leur survie primait. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée sur le comment de la transformation et ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque. En quelques heures, ils étaient passés de jeunes insouciants à guerriers, luttant pour rester en vie.

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de mettre leur projet à exécution, le corps au sol bougea, se redressant sur les coudes et les genoux puis se releva, debout, droit comme un i. Et là, ils virent de quoi il s'agissait. Un squelette géant se tenait là, bougeant avec des cliquetis d'os, sa coupe afro lui faisant une tête énorme.

« Quel saut! Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir! »

Il époussetait ses vêtements en laissant éclater un rire sonore, semblant inconscient de leur présence.

« Bordel de merde, jura Sanji, c'est quoi ce truc encore?!

- Ben c'est un squelette. » répondit Luffy, la réponse allant de soi, tout simplement.

Usopp se rapprocha de Kaku, tremblant comme une feuille et ce dernier emmêla ses doigts aux siens pour le rassurer.

« Luffy, ça te semble normal un squelette qui parle?, demanda le métis, un peu en rogne.

- Pas plus que vous deux qui vous tenez la main.

- Mais... Tu... On ne parle pas de nous mais de LUI! »

Le squelette sembla enfin s'apercevoir de leur présence et arrêta tout mouvement. Le groupe se resserra, le menaçant des armes rudimentaires dont ils s'étaient pourvus, obligés de lever la tête pour apercevoir ses orbites vides... ainsi que sa canne, son short, sa chemise hawaïenne et ses tongs.

« Yohoho! Messieurs, mademoiselle, salutations! »

Un squelette animé! Était-il comme les autres, seulement un peu plus... décharné? Il fallait espérer que non car celui-ci avait réussi à monter jusqu'à eux, leur dernier refuge. Et le plus étrange était qu'il fut doué de parole.

« Mais t'es qui toi, putain? demanda Zoro.

- Mais le serviteur des ces dames, bien-sûr. »

Il fit une courbette devant Nami, s'inclinant bien bas et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire, flattée. Puis il prit une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de montrer votre culotte à La Mort?

- Quoi?! Non mais ça va pas, vieux pervers! »

Il évita de justesse un coup de bâton de la jolie rousse en dégainant une épée dissimulée dans sa canne, se contentant de contrer l'attaque. Puis il remisa son arme immédiatement. Sanji passa devant la jeune femme afin de faire bouclier de son corps au cas où et s'adressa au squelette.

« Je te prierai de freiner tes ardeurs devant une Lady! Mais dis-moi, tu viens de dire que tu es La Mort?

- C'est moi, tout à fait. Brook, pour les intimes.

- La Grande Faucheuse?

- En chair et en os. Enfin, surtout en os ! précisa-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Et t'es pas censé avoir une faux dans ce cas?

- Yohoho! La cane-épée est bien plus classe! Et puis, je me fais trop vieux pour porter ce truc super lourd et bien trop ringard. »

Kaku s'ébroua un instant, se demandant si tout ceci était vrai.

« Dîtes, c'est à vous qu'on doit tout ce bordel en bas?

- Quoi, ça? Oui, en effet. Voyez-vous, je suis en grève!

- Pardon?

- En grève! Je suis censé amener les morts vers leur nouvelle existence mais pas ceux-là. J'ai décidé que je ne ferais rien tant que je n'ai pas obtenu de congés payés!

- Quoi?! Vous avez tué ces gens par revendication syndicale?!

- Non, ça ce sont les humains! Je ne sais plus lesquels d'ailleurs... Islamistes? Créationnistes? Intégristes? Unijambistes? Bah, je ne sais plus. Ils ont lâché du gaz sarin, en quelques minutes tout le monde tombe. Vous avez eu de la chance d'y échapper.

- De la chance? Vous déconnez, on a failli se faire dévorer vivants!

- C'est le problème de la religion, ça! On leur fait croire qu'ils seront reçus au banquet d'un quelconque dieu et du coup, ils ne pensent qu'à bouffer. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de fois j'entends « Je meurs de faim! » pendant toute la traversée.

- Moi aussi j'ai faim! se crut bon d'ajouter Luffy.

- LA FERME! » répondirent ses amis d'une voix collégiale.

Puis ce fut Zoro qui reprit la parole, les bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

« Si t'es en grève, c'est que t'as un patron. C'est Dieu? Il existe?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors il n'existe pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

- C'est pas très clair...

- Mille excuses mais je ne peux rien dire, j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité dans mon contrat. »

Sanji exhala bruyamment la fumée de sa cigarette. Cette situation invraisemblable commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

« Nous, on n'en a rien à foutre de tes vacances, on veut juste sortir d'ici vivants et en un seul morceau. Tu comptes arranger les choses ou faut qu'on te botte le cul pour que tu te remettes au boulot?

- Jeune homme, on ne vous a donc pas appris à ne jamais briser un piquet de grève? Si je cède, je n'obtiendrai rien! Mais rassurez-vous, il suffit d'attendre ma remplaçante, Le Fléau. Celle-ci est... d'humeur belliqueuse, toujours en retard, un vrai boulet. »

Mais il fut soudain interrompu par une voix féminine nasillarde et la seconde suivante, une vieille femme aux longs cheveux gris, les vêtements moulants et le nombril à l'air, se matérialisait à côté de lui.

« Hé, le tas d'os! Une jeune fille n'est jamais en retard, elle se fait désirer, nuance!

- Yohoho, Kureha! Tu en as mis du temps!

- Je me refaisais une beauté. »

Luffy la dévisagea, prit son menton entre ses doigts, soudain très pensif.

« T'as pas eu assez de temps, alors.

- Non mais dis donc l'avorton, tu tiens à faire le voyage avec moi?! le menaça la femme.

- C'est gentil mais on part en vacances, une autre fois peut-être. »

Le squelette choisit d'intervenir, après tout, il était pressé.

« Ma chère, il serait temps que tu te mettes au travail. J'ai de la route à faire. »

Kureha se contenta de hausser les épaules, sortit une bouteille de nulle part et prit de longues rasades au goulot. Puis la bouteille s'évapora pour laisser place à deux scalpels immenses. Elle les croisa devant elle puis partit à l'assaut, flottant au ras du sol, ses lames tranchant tout ce qu'elle trouvait devant elle. Les corps des zombies s'affaissaient sur place dans des bruits de gargouillis immondes. Le carnage ne dura que quelques minutes, au bout desquelles les âmes translucides quittèrent leurs enveloppes charnelles et la rejoignirent au centre de la grande allée.

« ALLEZ LES AFFREUX, EN RANG DEUX PAR DEUX! LES MOUFLETS EN PREMIER SINON JE RISQUE D'EN ÉGARER! »

Kaku les regardaient, cherchant deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait si bien. Il finit par apercevoir Kalifa, son bras enroulé à celui de Lucci. Ils étaient identiques à ceux qu'il connaissait, pas de blessure, pas de sang, leurs visages souriants. Ils le virent eux aussi et lui firent un signe de la main. Le rouquin leur répondit de la même façon, ses yeux noyés de larmes qu'il retenait à grande peine. Mais il s'apaisa quelque peu quand la pression des doigts d'Usopp s'accentua sur les siens. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés tout ce temps.

Et comme par magie, cette foule mouvante disparut en un éclair. En une seconde, il n'y avait plus personne, ni la vieille femme, ni les âmes.

« C'est fini?, demanda Usopp qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- On dirait, dit Brook. Yohoho! JE SUIS EN VACANCES! »

Luffy s'avança vers lui.

« Et tu vas où? Nous on a loué un appart en bord de plage, si ça te dit, tu peux nous accompagner, on doit réceptionner les clés à midi.

- Vraiment? J'en serais ravi!

- C'est parti alors! En avant les gars! »

Les autres les regardèrent partir bras dessus, bras dessous, effarés de la proposition de leur ami.

_Ce gamin, un jour, je lui ferai bouffer son chapeau de paille! _(Pensée collégiale...)

« Kaku, viens avec nous, chuchota Usopp dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer...

- J'irai pas sans toi de toute façon. »

Le métis enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

« Merde, me dîtes pas que vous avez trouvé le temps de batifoler en traversant cet enfer?

- La ferme Sanji!»

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une chambre aux volets clos, deux corps en sueur s'étreignaient, encore haletants après leur étreinte fougueuse. Kaku se redressa sur un coude et frotta son long nez contre celui du jeune métis souriant.

« Je crois que je pourrais rester avec toi toute ma vie.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

- Je crois qu'il y aura moyen de s'arranger avec lui. »

Leurs rires s'étouffèrent dans un baiser.

**FIN**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

**Vous avez dit bizarre? Comme c'est bizarre...**

**Une petite explication s'impose: ce texte est une blague (d'un goût douteux?) pour ma Lisen d'amour qui n'aime pas avoir peur. Elle est en plus ma Bêta alors j'ai dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre...**

**Donc Lisen... tu auras compris que, par manque d'inspiration, victime de la page blanche, j'ai demandé de l'aide et ce texte est écrit à quatre mains, avec, tu l'auras deviné, ce diable de Sinasta, que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son aide précieuse. Il a scénarisé, j'ai scribouillé. Sans lui, rien n'existerait, ce qui serait dommage, n'est-il pas? En gros, pour les reproches, tout est de sa faute! *_***

**La fin... un pied-de-nez de deux auteurs qui aiment rire de la mort, humour morbide mais humour quand même! Nous avons longuement hésité et opté pour le débile et déjanté mais nous sommes passés à un cheveu de tuer tout le monde. Surtout lui...**

**Pour une fois, sur ta review, tu peux te lâcher, je comprendrai! XD**

**Pour les autres, un petit mot vaut un grand merci, surtout s'il est sympa. S'il ne l'est pas, attention à la réponse, le monde de l'obscur m'a rattrapée...**

* * *

**.**

_**Et allez lire Sinasta, son écriture est divine, vous ne le regretterez pas.**_

_**Surtout si vous avez aimé cette histoire qui n'est qu'une pâle imitation de sa fabuleuse fic One Piece...**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Commentaire de Sinasta:**

**Hey Lisen ! C'est bon, tu peux lâcher Namoureux. Et dépêche-toi, il commence à manquer d'air tellement tu le serres fort. :p**

**J'espère que tu apprécies ma contribution à ce cadeau. Je t'en prie, pas la peine de me remercier, ça me fait plaisir. ^^**

**Nath rejette tous les reproches sur moi mais je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de la convaincre, elle a tout de suite adoré l'idée de ce coup bas. Bizarrement, elle qui était si réticente à l'idée de faire un Kaku/Usopp comme tu lui réclamais, elle est subitement devenue beaucoup plus motivée après ma suggestion. En prime, je n'ai fait office que de consultant pour le scénario et de correcteur. C'est elle qui a tout rédigé et elle aurait pu s'arrêter à tout instant. Mais comme tu peux le constater, elle est allée jusqu'au bout sans le moindre remord…**

**Donc à celles et ceux qui la connaissent, méfiez-vous, elle a une âme bien plus noire et fourbe que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**


End file.
